


爱怜21式【珍斑】

by adabmaster



Category: jinbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	爱怜21式【珍斑】

【爱怜21式】【珍斑】

——A面——

有时候，人的第六感准得可怕。

朴珍荣独自一人坐在小资得堪称矫揉造作的餐厅里，等待他迟到了半个小时的相亲对象。不管是心理上还是物质上他都没有做任何的准备，甚至早上出门前脑袋还有一丝宿醉的疼痛。但是，时间过去越久，莫名其妙的心慌就越真切，出门前朴母信誓旦旦说的“很合适”不合时宜地浮现，好像今天这一遭就真的要把人生托付出去一样。

那就希望这个人是真的很合适吧。

服务员给续上第三杯白水的时候，等的人终于踩着迟到四十九分钟的边缘出现。朴珍荣顺着他深蓝色外套的扣子一颗一颗望上去，瞅见一张陌生又熟悉的脸。朴珍荣心里那些胡乱掩饰过去的焦虑不安，像是被窥视了一样清清楚楚地剪切粘贴在了这张干净的脸蛋上。

头脑在这一瞬间突然空白着停止了运转。

前夜。

买醉其实也并非刻意为之，心里有事的时候比较容易喝醉罢了。朴珍荣稍稍从酒精手里拼起七零八落的理智时，汗水正纷纷洒落在他卖力耕耘的这具躯体上。

情趣房的灯光暧昧得很，紧紧缠在自己身上的两条腿绷出惊人的线条，交合的部位两种肤色对比得很鲜明，又被糜乱的体液搅和得一片泥泞，好像随时要融为一体。一丝不挂的人侧埋在被褥里的脸透出潮红，似乎是即将滑向高潮。

“……”

不满他突然停下的动作，蜜色皮肤的少年夹紧他的腰水蛇一般扭动起来，高热的软肉水汪汪地绞紧朴珍荣的硬挺，像是不知餍足贪吃鬼的嘴。朴珍荣额头的青筋都突突跳起来，抬手按住了那人的肩膀。

“累了？”那人的声音也像是刚从水里捞出来，糯糯地勾着情欲的尾音。也不等朴珍荣回答，撑着自己的身子起来，环着朴珍荣的脖子坐在腿根，吐息都带着香气，“那我来吧。”

话是这么说，那根进得太深，本就已经临近高潮的人儿没能起伏几次就抖着小腹射了出来。朴珍荣被动地扶着他的后腰，耳边是软糯的哭音，下身被抽搐的肠肉一口一口吮着，一个恍惚也精关失守。

淋淋漓漓的汁液顺着交合的部位漫开，怀里的人软着身体，却手脚并用抱得很紧。朴珍荣亲亲他的后颈，忽地叹了口气：“对不起。”

“……什么？”怀里人迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭他，转而又用后脚跟磨他的腰窝，“就一次不带套没事的。”他嘻嘻地笑，“你今天好着急。”

交谈时互相看不见脸，磨磨蹭蹭间埋在体内的却又开始慢慢苏醒，撑得身上人声调都变了。“又来？”嘴上讨厌，转过来时眼角都含着情，“别把我肚子搞大了。”

朴珍荣把他推倒回被子里，一把捏住他身前那根：“试试看？”

少年被他一抓，一声叫得婉转又撩人，捂住脸咕咕哝哝说了句什么。

“什么？”

“没什么，你快点。”

……

抛开那些桃色的回忆，眼前的人，像是另一个人。

有意思。

——B面——

有时候，人的第六感准得可怕。

从被家人塞进“正经衣服”里开始，束手束脚的感觉就从皮肤表面爬满了Bambam的全身，并且伸出触角穿透肋骨抓挠心脏，简而言之，叫做不祥的预感。

服务员把他引向“朴先生”的桌子之后就自觉地离开了，连好奇的目光也不曾多做停留，但这并不能缓解bambam四肢因为震惊而产生的麻木。

这熟悉得不能再熟悉的一张脸，就这么狗血地出现在自己眼前，却平静得看不出一丝额外的情绪。“你好。”他站起来迎接，对bambam迟到许久只字不提，“朴珍荣。很高兴认识你。”

bambam无视他伸过来的手：“你怎么会在这里？”

朴珍荣从善如流地过来替他拉开椅子：“显而易见，来相亲。”

Bambam坐下，不可置信地看着朴珍荣脸上的笑容：“你该不会早知道是我？”

昨夜的云雨还在他身上留有痕迹，能遮的都遮住了，感觉却还是酥酥麻麻地停留在皮肤和骨骼之间，一旦回忆起来就会蠕动，让人坐立不安。而这一切的原因就在自己对面，以相亲对象的身份冲他微笑。在外人看来这表情像是在努力散发魅力，只有bambam知道，在朴珍荣心里，这会儿已经用眼神把他扒光好几回了。

bambam克制着表情，苦闷地挠着自己洗掉发胶之后柔软蓬松的头发，过长的刘海偶尔扫到眼睛，惹得对方不时注目。这是他们第一次以真名相见，也是bambam第一次素面朝天地出现在朴珍荣面前，尴尬大过一切关于以后的想法。

相亲场上见面本来也不是什么重要的事，但朴珍荣这幅不动声色的样子，就强制性地把bambam拉进了一个莫名其妙的漩涡，晕头转向且不知所措。

得赶紧结束这乱局才行。

可是朴珍荣不依不饶：“难得好好这么见一次面，吃个饭不好吗？”bambam还想拒绝，被朴珍荣打断，抬手看表：“现在是晚上八点整，我只要你四个小时，当做你迟到让我干等的补偿。”

bambam觉得这人，怎么在床上那么合得来，下了床就这么让人看不顺眼。可是思来想去，却找不到拒绝的借口。

就当是给家里人交差了。他想。

——play——

如坐针毡的一顿饭吃完，朴珍荣站在餐厅门口，又露出招牌微笑：“我们再去看个电影吧。约会流程走一波。”

bambam无比嫌弃：“谁要跟你约会。”朴珍荣把手表伸给他看：“现在距离十二点还有将近两个小时，刚好看一部电影，然后你就解放了。我保证。”他拍拍自己的胸口。

“……那行。”

但是踏进影院的的瞬间bambam就在心里大呼上当。看电影专挑私人影院双人包厢，任谁看都是别有用心。朴珍荣牢牢堵住门，一脸无辜：“我真的只是想跟你安安静静看个电影。我保证。我发誓行不行？这一部电影看完，但凡我有一丁点不轨，你以后就再也不理我，直接拉黑。”

朴珍荣在床上哄他的时候也是这个语气，且奏效。bambam内心挣扎几番，终于还是被留住。

朴珍荣挑电影的品味一如他的脸，很符合bambam的口味。剧情随着时间流淌，bambam连影院特供的各色小零食都忘了动。结局落地，bambam靠回椅背，万千思绪还未来得及化作一声叹，就被朴珍荣紧盯的视线麻了一下，没好气：“看什么？”

“看你。”手就悄悄摸上了后背。

“？！”bambam被烫一样猛甩开，“你说的话都忘了吗？”朴珍荣笑着搂紧他：“电影已经结束了，也已经过了十二点，

“我们可以恢复本来的关系了。”

本来的关系？bambam被他揉得神思一飘，半天才反应过来。他慌得伸出手肘抵住他的胸：“你疯了？有人来了怎么办……”“不会有人来的，我交代过了，”湿热的舌头舔上耳廓，“一直到天亮……”

bambam抖着身子软在了朴珍荣怀里。第二部电影的片头闪现，音乐声悠悠地传来。朴珍荣接吻时抓在bambam后颈的手失了轻重，掐得bambam以为自己快要窒息，从喉咙里发出低哑的抗议。

朴珍荣与他分开半掌的距离，嘴唇红红还带着亮晶晶的涎液，一笑就显得邪：“我一直没说，你今天这样尤其好看。”

哪怕是伪装出来的也好，bambam身上这股干净的味道让朴珍荣分裂成了两个自己，一个往外散发着天然的保护欲，一个只想把他拖进泥淖里，狠狠地弄脏。

十二点的钟声敲响，恶魔打败了天使。

朴珍荣一反常态地不剥衣服，滚烫的手掌扯开下摆伸进衣服里，把个好好的少年揉搓得乱七八糟。bambam本就丰盈的嘴唇被他反复含吮，莹亮得像是洗好的樱桃。藏在棉质衬衫里的每一寸皮肤都火辣辣地燃烧，一双乳尖就是焰心，在朴珍荣手指间翻涌最剧烈的快感。

宽松的裤子被拉下去堆在了膝弯，朴珍荣的膝盖在他腿心摩擦，昨夜的痕迹被毫不温柔地再现，bambam被咬着嘴唇呜咽出声。朴珍荣纠缠他的鼻息：“想要吗？”

bambam眼角渗出一点泪水，说不出话。

朴珍荣的膝盖沾上了水渍，手顺着摸去，湿润的来源已经一张一合地露出羞赧的粉色，手指没有多少阻碍就按了进去。朴珍荣得意地咬咬bambam的脸颊肉：“好乖。”

作乱的手捣得bambam呜呜咽咽，想要蹬他又被裤子挂住，只能开口：“你慢点……”朴珍荣腾出手替他扒掉鞋袜和裤子，把一双细腿缠上自己的腰：“抱歉……我也好想要。”

他身体力行地证明着自己的话，抵在穴口的器物没做停留就一气推到了底，急躁得像个毛头小子。从两人认识开始，朴珍荣端着他谦谦君子的外壳，即使在情事上，也不会做太多过头的事说太多露骨的话。可如今这一趟，他这层壳稀里哗啦碎了一个干净。

bambam被他一下下顶得话都说不利索，却还是气不过地要惹他尴尬丢脸：“有新鲜感……就是比较刺激，是不是？”朴珍荣笑了笑，又伸进衣服里掐他的胸肉，激得他声音猛然拔高，“换个人可能更有意思你信不信？”

下一秒bambam就被朴珍荣的动作惊出一声低呼，整个身体悬空，只能非本意地紧紧缠住朴珍荣。埋在体内的热源借着这个危险的体位浅浅抽出又插入，bambam难耐地咬上朴珍荣的耳朵：“你放我下去！”“你抱得太紧了，我怎么放啊。”“你……”朴珍荣转身把他抵在墙上，平时隐藏在正装底下的肌肉线条被汗湿贴身的衬衫暴露，迸发成挣脱不了的锁链。

bambam再也没有机会开口说出一句完整的话，大开大合的操弄让他即使被朴珍荣严丝合缝地封住嘴，也还是从鼻腔里泄露两人激烈交合的证据。

他们对彼此的身体太了解了，朴珍荣的动作失了理智，却还是次次凶狠地撞击bambam体内最敏感的那一片柔软。汹涌的快感排山倒海地将两人一次又一次地拖入深海又抛上云端，等到朴珍荣终于酣畅淋漓地泄出来，bambam已经被接连几次的高潮拍打得挂不住自己了。

朴珍荣理智归位，心怀愧疚地把湿漉漉的人抱回沙发。堵塞离开，后穴滴滴答答流淌的感觉让bambam扭着身子表达不适，朴珍荣想要给他清理，却被他闭拢双腿拒绝。

“你又没带套……”说出口的抱怨有气无力。

“你昨晚不是说，把你肚子搞大才好吗？”朴珍荣撩开他汗湿的额发，故作漫不经心。

“……”bambam心脏狂跳。

“笨死了。”朴珍荣用手背擦掉他额头的汗水，“即使没有，我们也可以名正言顺地在一起。”


End file.
